


Oboro and Hinata's Lurid and Toy-Filled Married Sex Life

by Disciplinary_Committee_Chief



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Begging, Derogatory Language, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Sadism, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief/pseuds/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief
Summary: Just a little ficlet about Oboro and Hinata's lurid and toy-filled married sex life. I was playing Fire Emblem Warriors and got a bit excited.





	Oboro and Hinata's Lurid and Toy-Filled Married Sex Life

Oboro's fake cock had gotten much larger since last time. It was massive - three times as big as Hinata's own - and was coloured a bright orange, just like his wife's favourite kimono. Oboro had left it in their barracks that morning for her husband to see after coming back home from a long day's training - it was difficult to miss, after all. She wanted to frighten him and she had definitely succeeded at that. Hinata fretted; he didn't know how he could take it inside him, but Oboro was certainly going to show him how: right here, right now. There was no foreplay. No signs of love. Just the start of a vigorous fucking between two of Hoshido's most trusted royal retainers.

"I know you're stressed out about Lord Takumi getting married and all," Hinata said, a slight hint of begging in his voice, "but isn't this a bit much?"

"One more word out of you," Oboro replied with a grimace, thrusting slightly deeper into her husband's asshole, "and I'll stretch you out further. Deal?"

Hinata grit his teeth. A silent acceptance.

Oboro smirked. For all her husband's skill in combat, it was so easy to coax him to do what she wanted.

Whenever Oboro looked down at him with those lust-filled eyes and that smug smile on her lips, Hinata could swear his wife was possessed by some sex-crazed demon. Ever since strap-ons had become a discussion in their bedroom talk Hinata hadn't gotten to fuck her once. From then on, his ass was the only hole that saw _*any*_ use at night. And Oboro couldn't help but be happy at that! Hinata's pathetic little dick couldn't even hope to give Oboro pleasure the way this could. To see her husband writhe underneath her in discomfort was the only happiness she could hope to get ever since Lord Takumi had announced his engagement. And as much as Hinata wanted to stop this madness, he couldn't! He loved his wife too much to see her unhappy. If allowing her to vent her frustrations by loosening his asshole so bad he couldn't walk for hours afterwards was the price, so be it.

After almost an hour of fucking, of Hinata gasping every time Oboro slid a little deeper inside him, her smile retracted. "I'm tired," she sighed, a blank scowl on her face. "Let's hurry up and get this over with, shall we?" Her left hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke it half-heartedly while her right found his already well-fucked asshole. Her fingers curled upwards inside him. They eventually found his prostate - evidenced by Hinata's sudden yelp - and began to massage vigorously. It was so easy to make him whimper.

"Please," Hinata eventually pleaded. His arms were crossed in an X-shape over his eyes to hide his own embarrassment. "Let me... let me..."

"You want to **fuck** me?" Oboro sniggered. She loved it when he begged for it like a sissy. "Not a chance, my dear **husband**." She spat that last word out in disgust. "My pussy is reserved for Lord Takumi and Lord Takumi alone."

Oboro looked to the side and scowled, as if angry at some invisible figure in the corner of the room. "...For when he finally ditches that filthy skank."

Tears streamed down Hinata's face. How could his wife have become so cruel? He loved her so much, but Oboro's only love when she was this angry was to see her useless husband broken in like a useless sissy fucktoy. Her lips curled into a smile again and her strokes got a little harsher. "You're so fucking pathetic." 

Hinata howled and whined like a well-bred whore as Oboro brought him to completion. His bindings stretched as his back arched and he finally unloaded all the cum that had been backed up inside him over this hour-long session. Most of it ended up caught in Oboro's fingers, but some also splashed upwards onto his stomach.

Oboro didn't even deign herself to give it a taste, instead wiping it on her sleeve. She laughed while doing so. "Why not? The fabric got ruined by your disgusting precum while I was fucking you anyways. Might as well use it to clean up the scum."

"But this," she said, leaning atop him, "this is for you. Consider it a gift for being such an obedient boy." Hinata felt the cold touch of Oboro's tongue as she dragged it along his stomach, collecting all the cum that had landed there. This was the most intimate Oboro had been all night, but Hinata soon learned not to count his blessings so soon. Instead of swallowing, she carried his cum in her mouth, gripped his ponytail and pulled her husband into a deep kiss. She fed him his own cum like a bird feeding her baby hatchlings.

"Disgusting," she spat, releasing Hinata from her release. His worthless cum and spit left such a bad aftertaste.

He watched his wife, drenched in sweat, gulp down a glass of cold water to get the taste away. She was beautiful, he thought, as he watched her drink it so quickly that the water began to dribble down her chin. If only she loved him as much as he loved her.

She was right. It did taste disgusting. Disgusting and oh-so-bittersweet.


End file.
